My Precious Sister
by Ryaaa-chan
Summary: Hidup adalah pilihan! ketika pilihan itu datang, tak ada yang bisa mengelak. Tapi bagaimana jika semua pilihan itu salah? mind to RnR? *pasangmukapolos*


"Sepertinya kamu sudah tau tentang itu, Ichigo"

"Tentang itu? tentang itu apa? sudahlah, jangan bercanda, ayah!"

"Hey ini penting!"

"Emm?"

"Ayah, Yuzu, dan Karin, akan pergi ke luar kota selama tiga minggu. Ada urusan penting, dan ayah tidak bisa meninggalkan Yuzu dan Karin sendirian"

"Sendirian? apa ayah tidak percaya dengan aku yang bisa menjaga mereka?!"

"Bodoh, tentu saja tidak"

"Apaa?!"

"Tapi sebelum ayah pergi, ayah ingin memerkenalkan seseorang padamu. Dia ini adik sepupumu yang datang dari desa yang jauh. Orangtuanya meninggal, jadi untuk sementara waktu dia akan tinggal disini. Orihime Inoue, masuklah!"

xXXXx

**MY PRECIOUS SISTER**

Chapter 1 : "Nice To Meet Ya!"

Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo

Story : Ryaaa-chan

ENJOY...!

xXXXx

Orihime berdiri bersandar di ambang pintu rumah keluarga Kurosaki. Jarinya yang lentik itu bermain diatas ponsel tercintanya, hadiah dari almarhum ayahnya, yang jika dihitung umurnya mungkin sudah lima tahun lebih. Sesekali ia menghela nafas, lalu melirik jam tangan. Ia mendesah, sepuluh menit lagi.

"Maaf, Inoue! ada masalah dengan celanaku"

Ichigo keluar dari rumahnya. Rambutnya acak-acakan, pakaiannya berantakan, persis seperti keadaan anak kecil yang habis bertengkar dengan seniornya.

"Aa... tidak apa-apa Kurosaki-kun... sebaiknya kamu rapikan dulu baju dan rambutmu" sahut Orihime sambil tersenyum manis

"Kamu berangkat dulu saja, ini kan hari pertama kamu masuk sekolah? nanti aku nyusul"

"Aku berangkat bersama Kurosaki-kun saja"

"Ini jam berapa?"

"Jam tujuh kurang sepuluh menit"

"Apa? ya sudah ayo berangkat sekarang!"

"Tapi..."

"Ayo Inoue, kalau kamu terlambat bisa gawat. Aku akan menunjukkan jal... aduh!"

Ichigo tiba-tiba jatuh terjerembab. Jalan yang kotor itu membuat penampilannya semakin buruk. Payah.

"Kurosaki-kun... kamu lupa mengikat tali sepatumu. Tadi kamu menginjaknya sendiri" jelas Orihime

xXXXx

Orihime duduk di depan kantor guru. Ia memutar pandangannya, melihat-lihat sekolah barunya dan teman-teman barunya. Hatinya berdegup kencang. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tenang berada di tempat yang belum pernah dipijaki sebelumnya? saat Inoue asyik dengan pikirannya, sesosok perempuan berkulit coklat, berambut ungu panjang, dan bertubuh seksi seperti model, muncul dihadapannya.

"Orihime Inoue?" tanya perempuan itu

"I..iya..."

"Aku Yoruichi Shihouin, wali kelasmu"

"Wali kelas? se...selamat pagi!"

Inoue segera berdiri dan membungkuk dihadapan perempuan seksi yang ternyata wali kelasnya itu.

"Tidak usah membungkuk seperti itu. Ayo ikut aku, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada teman-teman sekelasmu"

"Baik!"

Yoruichi berjalan sambil menjelaskan profil sekolah dan ruang-ruang yang dilaluinya. Inoue berulang kali mengangguk. Ia mencoba memasukkan semua penjelasan itu dalam otaknya, walaupun itu semua membosankan, terlalu rumit, tidak singkat-padat-jelas seperti yang dicontohkan dalam buku tata bahasa. Yoruichi tiba-tiba berhenti. Pandangannya meruncing pada seorang siswa laki-laki yang duduk di bawah pohon. Raut wajahnya yang semula polos berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi menyeramkan.

"Grimmjow!" bentak Yoruichi. Seketika bulu-bulu Orihime berdiri.

"Selamat pagi, Yoruichi-sensei" jawab siswa bernama Grimmjow itu dengan santainya

"Apa kamu tidak tahu peraturan sekolah?! ini sudah bel dan kamu masih duduk santai disini! kamu ini sudah kelas dua belas, harusnya bisa menjadi contoh adik kelasmu! dasar pemalas!"

Grimmjow tak menyahut. Pandangannya melayang pada Orihime. Tak berkedip. Ucapan Yoruichi tadi hanya lewat ditelinganya lalu lari entah kemana.

"Grimmjow!"

"Oh... ya... ya, aku tahu"

Grimmjow berlari menuju kelasnya. Sesekali ia melihat Orihime lagi. Orihime tercengang. Bukan karena kakak kelas pemalas itu, tapi karena wali kelasnya. Baru saja ia membayangkan Yoruichi seperti putri salju yang lembut, tapi kenyataannya...

"Ada apa, Orihime Inoue?"

"Ti..tidak ada apa-apa, sensei"

Orihime tertawa kecil. Ia menunduk, tak berani menatap Yoruichi.

Kelas dipojok itu, kelas yang sederhana itu, akan menjadi rumah kedua Orihime. Orihime berdiri di depan, memperkenalkan dirinya dengan singkat. Nama lengkap, tempat tanggal lahir, alamat rumah, hobby, keluarga, bahkan hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti nomor telepon, nomor sepatu, makanan kesukaan, diucapkannya tanpa tanda titik. Gadis itu tersenyum-senyum. Berusaha menunjukkan wajah terbaiknya.

"Ya, bagus Orihime Inoue. Sekarang duduklah, bangkumu di sebelah bangku Kuchiki"

Yoruichi menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah bangku yang diduduki gadis mungil yang sedang asyik dengan bukunya. Orihime melangkah mantap. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Beberapa diantara mereka tersenyum melihatnya, ada juga yang menyapa, seperti 'hai gadis aneh!' atau 'salam kenal gadis desa!'. Orihime diam saja sambil tak henti-hentinya tersenyum, meski bibirnya sudah pegal, meski perasaannya sudah muak untuk berpura-pura bahagia. Ia mencoba memaklumi bahwa hal seperti ini adalah hal biasa yang dialami setiap siswa baru.

Hari ini terasa cepat. Orihime si anak baru yang masih beradaptasi itu terlalu sibuk dengan dunia barunya, tak menyadari bel tet tet tet yang berdering lima menit lalu. Sekolah telah usai! semua siswa berhamburan keluar, pulang ke rumah, menghabiskan sisa waktu untuk melakukan hal-hal yang mereka suka. Orihime berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Perasaannya lega. Ia senang sekali bisa melalui hari pertamanya sebagai siswi SMU Karakura dengan baik. Ia senang sekali dapat memiliki teman yang baik seperti Rukia dan Hinamori, yang mau membimbingnya ketika ia masih bodoh untuk berbaur dengan penghuni sekolah ini.

"Hey!"

Orihime tersentak mendengarnya. Ia melempar pandangan pada arah datangnya suara. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat seorang laki-laki tadi pagi disana. Orihime bergegas melempar senyum dan menyapanya.

"Kamu anak baru?" tanya orang itu

"Iya"

"Kenalkan, aku Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Anak kelas XII-C"

"Aa... iya... aku Orihime Inoue, kelasku yang dipojok itu"

Laki-laki bernama Grimmjow itu tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, ambil ini!"

Grimmjow mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya dan melemparnya pada Orihime.

"Bunga...? ini... untukku?"

"Ya"

Grimmjow berbalik, berjalan menjauh. Orihime terpaku. Dia antara percaya dan tidak percaya.

"Terimakasih!" ucap Orihime sembari tertawa kecil. Wajahnya memerah. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendapat bunga dari laki-laki kecuali ayahnya. Dipegangnya erat bunga itu sembari diciumnya perlahan.

xXXXx

"Makan malam sudah datang! aku juga beli jus untukmu, Inoue!"

Ichigo berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia meletakkan barang belanjaannya itu di dapur dan menatanya. Orihime diam tak menyahut. Matanya fokus memandang bunga berwarna putih yang menghiasi vas bunganya

"Inoue? kamu tidak suka makan malam yang kubeli ini?" ucap Ichigo sembari menepuk pundak Orihime

"Waa... aa... Kurosaki-kun! maaf! uuh... aku..."

"Apa?"

"Kamu sudah pulang Kurosaki-kun? maaf aku tidak menyadarinya... mulai besok biar aku saja yang masak makan malamnya"

"Kamu bisa masak?"

"Hah? jahat sekali, Kurosaki-kun! aku pernah menang lomba masak di desaku dulu!"

"Oh iya? masak apa?"

"Masak makanan lah! tapi bukan aku sih yang masak... aku cuma bantu ibuku masak..."

"Bodoh" umpat Ichigo sembari duduk disamping Orihime, lalu menyodorkan semangkuk sup yang masih hangat. Ia tersenyum tipis. Ditatapnya adik sepupunya itu dengan tatapan lembut, yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan.

"Ada apa Kurosaki-kun?" ucap Orihime yang sadar bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

xXXXx

Hem hem hem... senandung Orihime mengiringi langkahnya menuju sekolah. Ia berjalan dengan tenang di tengah keramaian kota. Wajahnya cerah, tak ada garis-garis susah, seolah dia akan mendapat hadiah yang besar hari ini. Ichigo berjalan di belakang. Agak lambat memang.

"Kamu lambat sekali, Kurosaki-kun..."

Inoue berjalan sembari menolehkan mukanya pada Ichigo

"Aku tidak suka yang cepat-cepat. Perhatikan jalanmu, Inoue"

"Oh... jangan khawatir, Kurosaki-kun! aku bahkan bisa berjalan dengan menghadap kebelakang, lihat!"

"Jangan lakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, nanti kamu bisa jatuh"

"Tidak tidak... aku kan sudah mengikat tali sepatuku dengan benar"

"Kamu ini..."

"Ahaha... ah!"

Orihime tiba-tiba terjatuh. Ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Orihime merintih. Ia meniup-niup lututnya yang luka karena gesekan dengan aspal. Ichigo menghela nafas lalu berlari untuk menolongnya.

"Inoue... kamu tidak apa-a..."

"Maaf, Orihime Inoue"

Seseorang yang di tabrak itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Orihime. Orihime mengangkat mukanya. Ditatapnya sesosok di hadapannya itu dengan heran.

"Kamu..."

Orihime menerka sambil menyambut uluran tangan seseorang itu dan berusaha bangun.

"Grimmjow-san ya?" kata Orihime dengan gusar. Jantungnya berdebar. Tangannya berkeringat. Benak Orihime berbicara, oh Tuhan... dia keren sekali

"Hey Inoue"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kurosaki-kun..."

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya ke sekolah, Kurosaki Ichigo. Kamu duluan saja, lagipula hari ini kelasmu tugas kerja bakti kan?"

"Eh... apa... tu..tunggu..."

Semburat merah muncul begitu saja di wajah Orihime.

"Baiklah, jaga dia baik-baik"

Ichigo berlari mendahului Orihime. Tak melirik Orihime sekalipun. Ia lari seperti angin yang tak pernah peduli dengan yang dilaluinya.

"Kurosaki-kun!" panggil Orihime

Tak ada jawaban.

"Dia itu siapamu?" tanya Grimmjow membuyarkan pandangan Orihime pada Ichigo

"Kakak... kakak sepupuku"

"Oh, baguslah"

"Eh?! apa maksudmu... Grimmjow-san?"

"Tidak ada"

Orihime berjalan dengan kelabakan, mungkin lebih tepat disebut salah tingkah. Hening, terasa sunyi. Grimmjow dengan wajah cool-nya meneguk sebotol minuman sambil terus berjalan. Orihime terdiam. Dia mati-matian mengatur degup jantungnya yang tidak karuan.

"Kamu ini kenapa? sakit?"

"Waa... aa... sa...sakit?"

"Dari tadi diam saja, biasanya orang yang sering diam itu orang yang banyak penyakit"

"Te..tentu saja tidak, Grimmjow-san! apa mukaku terlihat pucat? tidak kan..."

"Biar aku lihat"

Grimmjow mendekatkan mukanya pada Orihime. Sangat dekat. Hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter saja. Orihime tersenyum kaku. Keringat dingin membasahi mukanya.

"Ini tidak pucat, lebih terlihat seperti gugup"

Tepat kena sasaran!

"Yang benar saja, Grimmjow-san...!"

"Tidak, aku bercanda"

Setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit berjalan, akhirnya pintu gerbang ada di depan mata. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di sekolah. Grimmjow berhenti sejenak. Ia melempar pandangan pada Orihime.

"Ada apa, Grimmjow-san?"

"Kelasmu disana kan?"

Grimmjow menunjuk salah satu kelas di deretan bangunan di sebelah kirinya

"Iya, kalau Grimmjow-san? mm... biar kutebak... di sebelah sana!"

"Salah, Itu UKS"

"Eh? ehehe..."

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu darimu, Orihime?"

"Mm?"

Grimmjow mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi gadis berambut sepia itu. Ia mendekatkan mukanya. Semakin dekat, dan lebih dekat lagi. Jantung Orihime berdebar cepat. Kakinya gemetar. Ditengah rasa ketegangan Orihime itu, bel tanda masuk tiba-tiba berbunyi. Grimmjow membuka mata dengan kegetnya. Ia menatap Orihime dalam-dalam.

"Sampai nanti, Orihime. Aku duluan"

Grimmjow tersenyum kemudian berlari menuju kelasnya. Orihime masih gemetar. Bibirnya yang terkatup rapat itu entah kenapa kali ini susah tersenyum. Ia melambai kecil pada Grimmjow dan perlahan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

xXXXx

PLAKK! penghapus papan tulis tepat mengenai dahi Orihime. Orihime terkejut dan merintih kesakitan. Ia meraba-raba kepalanya sambil memandangi sensei-nya yang terlihat marah padanya

"Aku menjelaskan semua ini sampai pegal dan kamu malah melamun, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan! apa maksudmu? apa kamu merasa sudah tidak membutuhkan pelajaran dari seorang ilmuwan?!" ucap Kurotsuchi, ahli ilmu pasti yang katanya masih keturunan Isaac Newton.

"Maafkan saya, Kurotsuchi-sensei..."

Orihime menunduk sesal. Ia membolak-balik buku catatannya dan mencatat yang ada di papan tulis.

"Mau apa kamu? mencatat ini? ini tidak perlu dicatat! ini hanya puisiku tentang ilmu pengetahuan"

Orihime menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Rasa malu dan sesal menguasainya. Ia hanya bisa terdiam.

"Sudahlah... jangan terlalu sedih, Inoue. Lagipula dari tadi Kurotsuchi-sensei tidak menjelaskan tentang pelajaran, dia hanya mengarang puisi tentang ilmu pengetahuan lalu berceramah dan ceramahnya sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pelajaran"

"Eh?! seperti itukah... Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia Kuchiki, siswi yang duduk di samping Orihime itu berulang kali mengangguk

"Kurotsuchi-sensei memang seperti itu. Kamu harus memperhatikannya walaupun ucapannya kadang-kadang nggak nyambung, hehehe..." sahut Hinamori, siswi yang bangkunya berada di belakang Orihime.

"Terimakasih, Hinamori-san"

Orihime tersenyum pada Hinamori lalu mencoba memusatkan pikirannya pada Kurotsuchi yang sedang sibuk dengan ocehannya. Sejak tadi, sejak kejadian di pintu gerbang itu, bayang-bayang Grimmjow tidak bisa pergi dari kepala Orihime. Wajahnya, bau parfum maskulinnya, tingkahnya, masih berkutat dalam pikiran Orihime. Itulah yang membuatnya melamun, yang memancing kemarahan senseinya. Orihime menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa aku... suka dia?" desah Orihime sembari memainkan bolpoinnya

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

Waa senangnya chapter 1 sudah selesai...! *smiles*

Maaf nih kalau fic saya masih ancur, alay, nggak nyambung, aneh, dsb... saya akan mencoba memperbaikinya di chapter 2 nanti :)

Makasih banyak buat semuanyaa! review atau tidak tetap terimakasih! XD


End file.
